


Beltane's slave

by Diana924



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Sexual Slavery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Era stata un’idea stupida aveva pensato Arthur quando lo aveva scoperto per la prima volta.





	Beltane's slave

Era stata un’idea stupida aveva pensato Arthur quando lo aveva scoperto per la prima volta.

Aveva pensato che suo padre fosse orgoglioso delle sue imprese amorose con damigelle e popolane e invece re Uthred ne era più preoccupato che onorato, un nipote illegittimo non era mai una buona idea, tantomeno un’alzata di testa del principe ereditario.

Per questo quando aveva saputo in cosa avrebbe consistito il suo regalo Arthur aveva protestato, non voleva uno schiavo e soprattutto non un maschio ma suo padre aveva deciso così e sfidare il re era pericoloso, specialmente se si era il principe ereditario. Gaius si era occupato di tutto e aveva garantito che il ragazzo fosse in buona salute e soprattutto sapesse cosa ci aspettava da lui.

E Merlin era in effetti un alquanto attraente, se a qualcuno piacevano i maschi, ed era ai suoi ordini per qualsiasi evenienza, come aveva puntualizzato. Aveva ignorato quell’invito anche se col passare dei giorni il suo sguardo era scivolato più volte lungo il corpo dei Merlin e aveva fantasticato la notte su come sarebbe stato portarlo a letto e soddisfare ogni suo capriccio, qualsiasi cosa gli fosse passata per la testa. Non era mai stato attratto da Merlin lo attirava inesorabilmente, come se non potesse farne a meno, doveva essere il possesso, forse possedere qualcuno gli aveva messo strane idee in testa, strane, imbarazzanti e incredibilmente seducenti aveva pensato la prima volta che si era masturbato pensando a Merlin, a come sarebbe stato passare la mano su quei fianchi, al calore della sua bocca e quanto sarebbe stato eccitante sentirlo gemere il suo nome.

Merlin comincia ad essere stufo della situazione.

L’idea era semplice, il principe Arthur era un noto asino con la passione per le gonnelle ed era sicuro che dopo appena due giorni della sua permanenza a palazzo sarebbe già finito nel letto del suddetto principe. Desiderio di cose nuove, carnalità, noia, aveva pensato a tutto ma non che il principe lo avrebbe completamente ignorato, o meglio che non avesse mai pensato a quello nonostante lui avesse rimarcato più volte di essere pronto a servirlo in tutto. Stava diventando snervante, fin troppo snervante aveva pensato eppure l’altro lo guardava, aveva colto i suoi sguardi che lo scrutavano eppure l’altro non faceva niente, dannato asino reale.

Le aveva provate tutte ma niente, era tutto inutile si era detto quel giorno prima di buttarsi sul letto di Arthur e chiudere gli occhi, tutto quello stava diventando frustrante e lui … lui aveva bisogno di rilassarsi. Non lo avrebbe fatto di solito ma l’asino reale era impegnato nel cortile ad esercitarsi nel duello, il resto della servitù aveva il divieto di avvicinarsi alle stanze del principe e avrebbe comunque pulito tutto con la magia, sarebbe andato tutto bene pensò prima di portare una mano sulla sua erezione, aveva bisogno per qualche minuto di dimenticare tutta quella situazione assurda.

Aveva bisogno di distendersi, pensare e di un bagno caldo si disse Arthur tornando dall’allenamento, ebbe appena il tempo di posare la mano sulla porta che udì distintamente un gemito, e conosceva quella voce sebbene l’avesse udita pochissime volte: Merlin.

Avvicinandosi rimase meravigliato nel vedere lo schiavo sul suo letto, gli occhi chiusi mentre la sua mano destra si occupava della sua erezione e le dita della sinistra si muovevano velocemente dentro di lui, era uno spettacolo assolutamente seducente si disse Arthur sentendo la propria eccitazione risvegliarsi. Rimase ad osservarlo, gli occhi fissi sulla mano di Merlin che si muoveva con forza, il corpo che si muoveva andando incontro alle dita e quel volto trasfigurato dal piacere, ora o mai più si disse prima di fare qualche passo e sistemare la propria mano sopra quella di Merlin.

Non aveva udito i passi, troppo preso dal piacere che stava lentamente montando dentro di lui ma quella mano sulla sua invece si, quella l’aveva sentita fin troppo bene pensò Merlin prima di aprire gli occhi di scatto: Arthur era seduto sul letto, aveva una mano sulla sua erezione e lo guardava chiaramente eccitato. Una parte di sé gli stava urlando quando fosse sconveniente e imbarazzante quella situazione ma forse era la sua opportunità per entrare finalmente nelle grazie del principe, e solo uno sciocco non ne avrebbe approfittato.

Cercò di non sembrare imbarazzato ma non poté impedirsi di trattenere un gemito quando Arthur cominciò ad accarezzarlo, via via sempre più esperto.

Arthur non aveva mai toccato in quella maniera un altro uomo ma Merlin … era diverso con lui, Merlin era suo e finalmente se lo sarebbe goduto, era una sua proprietà e lo avrebbe finalmente rivendicato come tale. Si sentì orgoglioso quando il membro dell’altro sotto i suoi tocchi cominciò a inturgidirsi, allora gli piaceva pensò prima di appropriarsi della bocca dell’altro, chissà com’era sentire la bocca di un altro uomo su di sé pensò, Merlin reciprocò quasi all’istante i suoi baci, lo sentì distintamente gemere prima di ricordarsi che l’altro si stava preparando e soprattutto non poteva venire in quella maniera, non l’avrebbe permesso.

Merlin quasi non si accorse di come Arthur rimosse le sue dita, si fece scappare un mugugno infastidito che si tramutò in uno di piacere quando sentì una falange premere contro la sua apertura. Arthur non era abituato a quello e si prese il suo tempo, portandolo quasi all’esasperazione mentre muoveva prima un dito, poi due e infine tre facendolo abituare a quell’intrusione, quando lo faceva a sé stesso era piacevole ma ora … ora era fantastico pensò Merlin cercando di non gemere troppo.

Era eccitato, l’altro era eccitato ed era merito suo pensò Arthur prima di ritirare le dita, Merlin si mosse contro di lui supplicandolo con gli occhi e lo ricompensò strusciando i loro corpi, non aveva mai pensato che potesse essere così gradevole si disse. L’altro gli mostro una piccola fiala contenente dell’olio per poi voltarsi facendogli chiaramente intuire cosa desiderasse in quel momento. Arthur si lubrificò il più velocemente che poteva per poi stringere a piene mani quei glutei così invitanti, se l’altro voleva esser preso in quella maniera a lui stava bene, più che bene, Merlin era il suo schiavo e non doveva dimenticarlo. Emise un gemito animalesco quando infine lo penetrò e si sentì avvolgere da quel calore, mai si era sentito così bene pensò prima di cominciare a muoversi, via via più velocemente. Non sarebbe durato troppo si accorse ma non gl’importava, aveva tutta la notte per esplorare il corpo di Merlin, adesso desiderava solamente di poter venire e di poter marchiare Merlin come suo, poi avrebbe pensato al resto.

Gli stava piacendo, l’altro era irruento e si preoccupava solo del proprio piacere ma sapeva esattamente dove toccarlo e gli stava piacendo pensò Merlin prima di portare la mano sulla propria erezione, se tutto fosse andato per il meglio allora il suo piano sarebbe entrato nella fase successiva ma per il momento … per il momento gli interessava solo di poter raggiungere il culmine del godimento e abbandonarsi a quella sensazione.

Diede un’ultima spinta e gemette più forte quando finalmente si riversò nel corpo di Merlin, probbailmente non aveva mai avuto un orgasmo come quello pensò Arthur, e lo aveva avuto con un maschio, un suo schiavo … forse quell’idea non era stata poi così sbagliata si disse prima di abbandonarsi alla pesantezza della tranquillità post sesso.


End file.
